1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a finger-touch type sensor for an exercise apparatus, and more particularly to a sensor which is activated by a single finger of an operator such that an easy control and adjustment of every exercise factor of the exercise apparatus is achieved.
2. Description of the Related Art
The inventor of the present invention has filed two patent applications, one is “method for controlling an electric treadmill” (published in U.S. Pat. No. 6,682,461) and the other is “structure of rocker arms with optical sensing control for an exercise apparatus” (application Ser. No. 11/079,545). The first disclosure includes at least one sensing unit at the position of the handrail such that an air sensing range is created. As a result, a practical activation is achieved by swinging the palm within the air sensing range.
The first disclosure is really a progressive and practical innovation for the electric treadmill with stationary handrails and is favored by consumers in all countries. However, the structure in accordance with the first disclosure has problem in operation or application to other apparatuses when the exercise apparatus is fitted with movable handrails that can be held by both hands of the operator and movable therewith. This is because the air sensing range should not be changed at any time during the operation. Accordingly, the application of the first disclosure is restricted to some extent.
In order to eliminate the above-mentioned drawbacks, the invention developed the second disclosure that includes an optical sensing unit having similar effect for the exercise apparatus with movable handrails. In this way, the light source can be blocked out by only one finger of the operator for effectively achieving the expected operation and control effects.
The second disclosure can really fulfill the operation and control effects and is suitable for all exercise apparatuses with either stationary or movable handrails. However, the photosensors (such as photoresistors, etc.) are extremely sensitive. The action will take place only when the light source is exactly and carefully blocked during the operation. It is impractical particularly for operators with less patience.